<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she needed proof she was still part of the family by ForEverwontbeForeveR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188495">she needed proof she was still part of the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEverwontbeForeveR/pseuds/ForEverwontbeForeveR'>ForEverwontbeForeveR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, i needed more of emma and her grandma, not much greenelan here folks : (, they haven't give her a name so i'm still calling her Betsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForEverwontbeForeveR/pseuds/ForEverwontbeForeveR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her breath gets caught when she finally sees who was behind it. Her granddaughter drenched by the rain with her guitar and a small bag in her hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Emma Nolan &amp; Emma Nolan's Grandmother (The Prom Musical)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she needed proof she was still part of the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud knock from her front door made Betsy Nolan wake up. She would normally ignore anyone past 8 o clock, but with the rain pouring down outside, she felt pity for whoever was outside. It must be some delivery driver that has gone lost in this neighborhood and had to ask directions. As if you could get lost in such a small town.</p><p>She turns on a light, her eyes adjusted to the change of contrast as she unlocks the door. “Do you have any idea what ti-”</p><p>Her breath gets caught when she finally sees who was behind it. Her granddaughter drenched by the rain with her guitar and a small bag in her hands. And though the light didn’t shine outside, she can see the black bruise around the girl’s left eye.</p><p>“Emma, get in.”</p><p>“Nan, I-”</p><p>“Get in. Now.”</p><p>Emma immediately came in by the change of tone from the woman’s voice. Betsy gestured for her to drop the bags and sit down while she headed to the kitchen. Emma did and sat down, staring at the tiny scratches on her hands.</p><p>Betsy came back with a towel and a frozen bag of peas which she gave to the girl while she dried the water off her. Emma lets her work as she keeps her head down to avoid any conversation. Though she knew her grandma.</p><p>“What did they do?”</p><p>She bit her lip, trying not quiver.  The cold from outside suddenly becomes stronger as she starts to shake but she will not give in. She stays composed as weak as she is right now.</p><p>“Emma, what happened?” </p><p>She felt her grandma shift places to kneel in front of her. She refuses to look up and continues to look down as her tears start to build up.</p><p>Then warm hands wrapped hers. The gentle touch is so different from what her parents have given her. </p><p>“Emma…”</p><p>That's when finally gives in, throwing herself to Betsy, wrapping her arms around as she violently sobs on her shoulder. </p><p>“I-i-it hurts, Nan.”</p><p>The woman’s heart broke at the girl as she hugged her back trying to keep her own tears to herself. </p><p>-------------</p><p>“Emma! Hurry up and come down! Help me with this camera.”</p><p>“Coming!”</p><p>Betsy looks up to see Emma in a bright yellow shirt under a denim overall. Though nothing can beat the shining smile on the girl’s face.</p><p>Betsy grins “Finally. Now fix this, all it’s showing is black.”</p><p>Emma takes the camera. She smiles wider when she pulls out the camera lid out of the lens. “Ever tried that?”</p><p>Betsy huffs “You and your gen z technology. You know when I was…” </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes as Betsy goes on about needing three people to make some ancient camera to turn on. She adjusted the frame to the wall they would pose by. After setting a timer, she puts it on the tripod, making sure everything is seen inside.</p><p>“Why does the background have to be clouds? We look like birds here.”</p><p>She giggles. “So that it’s different from the other pictures.”</p><p>“But clouds, really? Not even a green field.”</p><p>Emma chuckles as she finally got the angle she wanted. “Alright, we have ten seconds before it starts to catch us and that starts... now.”</p><p>Emma runs to her grandmother’s side, posing by her side. When the light flashes, she can feel Betsy jump by shock.</p><p>The girl laughs as she grabs the camera for the two of them to see. The tiny image of them smiled so warmly yet something felt missing. Despite that, the picture still looks amazing. </p><p>“We need to do it again. I look like I just woke up” Betsy says.</p><p>“Maybe because you did” </p><p>The pinch on her ear immediately made her regret saying that. “I’m gonna go to the restroom and fix up.”</p><p>While Betsy goes to the bathroom, a knock comes to the door. Emma stands and opens to see no one else but her girlfriend.</p><p>“Alyssa, what are you doing here?” She steps aside to let the girl in after putting a little peck on her cheeks.</p><p>“My debate just got cancelled so I thought I could hang out here a little while.” She smiles at Emma before looking around the room and notices the little set up in the living room. “What happened here?”</p><p>“Me and Nan just took some pictures. Wanna see?” </p><p>Emma hands out the camera to show the image they just took. Alyssa couldn’t help but giggle at how cute they both were. “You both are so adorable. Though your Nan does look a bit surprised.”</p><p>“Alright, let's do this.” Betsy comes out again and notices the two girls “Oh, Alyssa! I didn’t know you were here.”</p><p>“Hi, Mrs. Nolan. I’m sorry to barge in so suddenly.”</p><p>“Please sweetie, call me Nan. You’re making me feel older than I am. Besides, any girlfriend of Emma is welcome in my home.” </p><p>“But she’s my only girlfriend.” Emma interjects.</p><p>“I do hope I am.” Alyssa playfully stares back making Emma blush.</p><p>“Why don’t you join us in the picture?” Both of the girls look at her. </p><p>“Um.. I don’t know. I don’t wanna butt in.” </p><p>“Oh please, anyone who comes into my house is family. And I think Emma would like you in it, right?” She gestures to her granddaughter who nods.</p><p>“Yeah, would you want to?”</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p>The couple smiles at each other to which Betsy just laughed at as Emma started setting up for a second capture.</p><p>With a more presentable appearance and a more crowded frame, the picture looked even more bright and warm. There was something so sweet to see everyone you ever loved all in one frame.</p><p>“That looks like a family picture to me.” Betsy says as she walks up.</p><p>Emma looks up “You think so?” </p><p>“We look so cute! Can I get a copy?” Alyssa asked</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Betsy put her hand on her shoulder, the smile never leaving her face. “Now, go get that printed so we can have it framed.”</p><p>While Betsy goes away to bake something for them while Alyssa sits beside her, telling her about something that happened at the student council meeting, Emma smiles.</p><p>
  <i>Family, huh</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why is no one talking about their family picture? it broke my heart when Emma's grandmother started talking about Emma coming out :((</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>